


Just Slightly Tipsy

by Duffy



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, a bit of alcohol, a bit of dancing, and a bit of mild drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffy/pseuds/Duffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS - It's just a harmless night out between two best friends. Relaxing after work, going out to a club. Or at least that was what they had planned. But then Tom's having that particular drink and the night takes a turn to another direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Slightly Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hiddlesworth fanfic and I actually wrote it about two month ago but then I got distracted by actually seeing Tom in person, meeting Chris and watching OLLA twice and then there was Thor. I guess that's a good excuse for this delay.
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader, the lovely knightsoftrenzalore from tumblr, but please keep in mind that English isn't my first language, so any mistakes may be blamed on this. 
> 
> Raded M just in case.

He was drunk. Definitely.  
   
It was something that happened not often. In fact, Chris couldn't even remember the last time he saw him drunk. Of course he has seen him with a glass of wine or drinks like that but never more. But now he was completely smashed. Chris saw the thin layer of sweat covering his forehead, his pupils dilated and his eyes looking around rather frantic. He nearly looked like he was on some kind of serious drugs.  
   
The music boomed loudly through the big hall they were in. Lights were flickering in different colours while people were moving their bodies rhythmically to the beat of the music.  
   
Chris watched him moving along with them, spilling half of his drink on the dance floor with each dance move. Chris wasn't really in the mood to get drunk. Slightly tipsy he sat at the bar, watching from afar and making sure to not let him out of his eyes and never find him again in the club.  
   
Sliding off his stool and emptying his drink, he started to move over to his friend who definitely had enough for tonight.  
   
"Tom!"  
   
The music was too loud as he called his name. He pushed his way through the dancing masses until he finally reached him. "Tom, it's time. Let's go.", he said as he stood in front of him and tried to get his attention. Tom was still dancing, his glass nearly empty as he lazily looked at Chris.  
   
"Chris, finally!", he cheered, grabbing his arm. "Was about time you..." He stopped mid-sentence as he hiccuped. "...show up on the dance floor." His speech slurred a bit and Chris could hardly understand him because of the loud music. Chris leaned forward and brought his mouth near Tom's right ear. "Listen mate, you've had enough. Let's get you home." He felt the alcohol circulating through his own body and blood but at least he was still conscious enough to take care of them to not get much more tipsy and get them home safely.  
   
Tom just lazily looked at him with half lidded eyes, still dancing to the music. His hand sliding up to Chris' shoulder. "I don't wanna go yet.", he also leaned forward and his lips nearly brushed his friend's ear. "The music just starts getting better now." When Tom leaned back and breathed out, Chris could smell the mixed alcohol in his breath. Tom took another sip of the strangely purple liquid in his glass and moved around. "Uh, this drink is delicious. You should taste it." He thrusted the glass in Chris' face. Chris took the glass out of his hand and got a disappointed look from Tom when he didn't taste it.   
"Oi, give it back!", Tom complained as Chris stretched out his arm to keep the glass out of Tom's distance. "No." He teasingly lifted his arm higher and grinned when Tom tried to reach it. "We're leaving now." The crowd around them got thicker and Chris got pushed around because he wasn't moving. Tom looked at him with a suddenly confused expression on his face. "Why aren't you dancing?", he asked, his drink long forgotten. He licked his lips, still tasting alcohol. The beat of the music got heavier as the DJ added a new song with a deeper bass.  
   
"This song is awesome!", Tom shouted into Chris' ear, pushing his shoulder. "C'mon, dance!" Even Chris couldn't stand still anymore when the music and the floor made his body vibrate. He didn't get pushed around that much anymore when he finally started to move a bit. His intention to get them both out of here still present. He just wanted to tell Tom to stop when Tom suddenly loosely wrapped an arm around Chris neck and pulled him closer. "I said: dance!", he shouted into his ear as he started moving and tried to drag Chris along with him.  
   
Chris had never really been with Tom when he was drunk but he got told that, if it actually happens, Tom could get quite of a touchy person when he was under the influence of alcohol. Touching people more than he already did when he was sober. So Chris' surprise wasn't huge when Tom's arm rested around his neck. But what concerned him was, that Tom pulled him closer and breathed into his ear like he did before when he was talking to him. "Can I have my drink back?", Tom murmured into his ear, the same moment Chris suddenly felt a hand wrap around his wrist with the long forgotten glass in his hand.  
   
"Oh no Tom, you're already drunk enough."  
"But you're not."  
   
Tom laughed and tried to grab the glass from Chris' hand again. Chris pried his arm free from Tom's grip. Without really thinking, he lifted is to his lips and swallowed down the last bit. "See, empty. Can we go now?" Tom starred at him for a second, not letting go of his hand around his friend's neck. "But...", he hiccuped again, leaving the sentence unfinished.  
   
Chris could feel the alcohol from Tom's drink burning down his throat. What the hell was he drinking? It was definitely stronger than the stuff he had ordered at the bar before. He felt slightly dizzy in his head. The music got louder and more people pushed on the dance floor, leaving hardly any room to move without moving against others. Someone grabbed the empty glass from his hand and it was gone.  
   
Tom moved along the heavy bass, now completely pressed against Chris' chest. When Tom pressed himself closer to Chris, he felt heat coming up in his face. His view got more blurry and he was pretty sure that the floor beneath his feed was spinning around and shaking like an earthquake.  
"Tom, what's happening?", he tried to ask but Tom wasn't listening, too absorbed in the music and the alcohol. Chris noticed Tom's dilated pupils again. Maybe his suspicions about Tom looking like he's on drugs wasn't that wrong at first. "I guess…" Chris had to breath deeply to get the fog out of his head. "..I guess someone put something into your drink." Tom's arm was still around his neck when Tom looked at him. "Oh? What do you mean?" He breathed right into Chris's face. The alcohol smelled sweet in the air and Chris was sure that Tom wasn't even really listening to him. "We're both on drugs now." Tom just laughed. The light above his head started spinning and suddenly he felt like he was falling. He grabbed for Tom to steady himself and wrapped an arm around Tom's waist. He could feel Tom moving against him, other people pushed into his back and his sides. Tom seemed like he didn't care for all the limbs poking into his backside and pushing him closer to his friend. Again he breathed into Chris' ear.   
   
A shiver ran down Chris' spine. They've been out dancing a couple of times. But more at clubs where they played the charts and more mainstream music. Where you danced more casual. Never like that. Chris blamed it on the alcohol and the drugs in both their bodies. And on Robert who suggested they should check out this club. They could only hope that it wouldn't kill them.  
   
Tom rested his still free hand now on Chris' shoulder, his breath still ghosting along Chris' ear. "Wow, who would have thought you could dance like that?" Chris blinked twice at the sound of Tom's voice so close to him, followed by a short giggle. He must have zoomed out for a second because suddenly he realized that he moved along with Tom to the music, pressed against him, hand on his waist, moving their hips. The stroboscopic light flickered and people were cheering when fake fog started to fill the dance floor as the hall got darker. The DJ played a new song, still a heavy bass and everybody started moving their hips again.  
   
"Well, there're a lot of things you don't know about me.", Chris finally replied into Tom's ear and wrapped his other arm around Tom's waist as well. The alcohol mixed with the drugs was slowly forgotten. The light feeling in his head had already taken control over his mind and body. "Cheeky.", Tom replied and let his left hand run down Chris arm until he finally reached the hand on his back. Chris noticed but decided to ignore the feeling of Tom's hand on his, especially when Tom dragged his hand further down until it stopped right on his arse. Soon Tom's hand was back on his shoulder.  
   
Chris tasted some leftovers of the drink on his tongue. It still tasted sweet. And he somehow wanted more. But he didn't want to leave the dance floor either to go to the bar. The music buzzed loudly in his head and made his body vibrate. Tom's breath was still in his ear, he could feel Tom's cheek brushing against his own face. He licked his lips. The upcoming fog from the ground made it difficult to see and soon it was all blurry around them. The flickering lights letting the fog shine in different colours. Shadows of dancing people all around them. They could hardly see each other although they were that close. The beat suddenly got slower but the bass was still strong enough to vibrate in everyone's body. Everyone danced slower, totally absorbed in the flickering lights and the fog. Like everyone was hypnotized.  
   
Tom's hips suddenly moved against Chris body. It wasn't much of a movement but for a second Chris was pretty sure that it didn't happen accidentally. He hadn't really done it before the previous minutes. There, it happened again. Tom's hips against his, the arms around his neck held tighter. His mind told him that something strange was going on, although it didn't make him as uncomfortable as he'd always thought it would. His conscience told him to back off. But the lighter part of his brain, infected by the tiny dose of the drug, told him to go for it. And that was the point where the alcohol kicked in and suddenly Chris pulled Tom closer to him if that was even possible. They were pressed together from their shoulders to nearly the complete length of their legs when Tom pushed a leg between Chris's legs to get more closer.  
   
Now it was Chris who brought his lips close to Tom's ear, which wasn't difficult because Tom still had his head close to him. "And I didn't know you were so eager to dance with me like this." He tried to make it sound funny but it came out different than it had sounded in his head. It sounded way too teasingly.  
   
More fog filled the dance floor and soon everyone was invisible. Sometimes different coloured laser pointer broke through the darkness. Chris hooked a finger through one of the belt loops of Tom's slacks. He could feel his arse move beneath the fabric under his hand. Their hips still moving against each other, their bodies swaying rhythmically to the beat.  
   
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me.", Tom tried to answer like Chris did before but the second half of his sentence was muffled into Chris' neck. He held his breath for a second when Tom's lips were suddenly on the skin of his neck and pressed against him. Chris other hand traveled down his friend's back until he gripped the hem of the shirt Tom was wearing and pushed it up his back. Just a little bit, hardly noticeable but enough to slip a few fingers beneath the fabric to feel the hot skin. Tom's lips were still on his neck, getting higher until they reached his freshly shaven jaw line.  
   
"Tom…this..." He didn't even realize what he was saying, his brain already stopped working. "Just...dance.", was Tom's answer and suddenly his lips were against his own.  
   
No one of them was moving. It was like Tom was suddenly frozen, surprised by his own actions. But then it was Chris who first parted his lips slightly right in that moment when Tom breathed into his mouth. It tasted sweet. And it felt warm.  
   
Tom's lips started moving against his. Soft and slightly wet and eventually Chris poked out the tip of his tongue and let it brush against Tom's lips. He could taste the alcohol on them, he could feel the burning warmth of the alcohol mixed with whatever it was spiked with. Their tongues met and now they were fully kissing, Chris' hand still under the fabric of the shirt, running up and down Tom's back, while Tom still held tight to Chris neck and shoulder. Their bodies moving against each other when they broke the kiss for a moment. Chris caught Tom's gaze. His eyes were more closed than open, a thin layer of sweat still covered his face. He looked like he just woke up from a hangover night. That's probably how he'd look tomorrow when the alcohol and drug was out of his blood again. Chris was sure he didn't look any different from Tom at the moment.  
   
"Let's get out of here.", he suddenly heard himself say and not even a second later, Tom was dragging him over the dance floor to the nearest door. Probably a fire exit. The door wasn't locked. No one noticed when they slipped through. The darkness and the cool air of the night slapped then in the face. It was quiet, compared to the loud music inside. The bass still throbbed through the walls. As far as they could see, they were alone in the back alley.  
   
Chris could hardly take a deep breath before Tom pushed him against the wall right next to the door and pressed their lips together. His hands gripped Chris neck again, ran through his blond hair and untied the small bun in Chris' neck. Their tongues met again and Chris pushed Tom's shirt up as much as he could. The cold air in their hot bodies let them steam lightly for a second.  
   
"Chris...", Tom moaned when Chris' right hand moved over his stomach. He bit down on Chris' bottom lip as they were grinding their hips against each other. "Chris, I..." "What, Tom, what?", Chris moaned as well.  
   
Tom suddenly stopped moving at all and went silent. Chris opened his eyes when the lips weren't longer on his. His vision was blurred but he could still see Tom's shocked expression. "Tom, what's wrong?", he managed to ask and let go of the shirt. He tucked his now lose hair behind an ear. Tom's expression suddenly chanced and he completely let go of Chris and turned around. Chris' confusion was written all over his face. He steadied himself against the wall and tried to get the fog out of his head when suddenly a gagging sound filled the silence.  
   
Chris rubbed his eyes until he was able to see again. "Tom?"  
   
Said person stood hunched over on the middle of the small street and emptied their stomach. The former purple, drug spiked drink and a couple of other cocktails spluttered all over the dark ground. Chris looked at him and blinked twice until he realized what was going on. He suddenly couldn't hold it back and he started to laugh. The alcohol and drugs still fogging up his brain.  
   
Tom stood up straight again and wiped his mouth with a tissue he had found in one of his pockets. "Stop laughing, you idiot.", he slurred half-hearted and turned around to Chris who still tried to calm down from what he just witnessed.  
   
"I'm...I'm sorry." His laugher died down until it was completely gone. "We should probably go back to the hotel.", he finally said when Tom looked at him like a lost and really tired puppy.  
   
Chris couldn't really walk straight when he took the few steps over to his friend.  
   
"'ss me again!?", Tom tried and leaned against Chris who backed away. "You smell.", he teased and Tom let his head sink. "I think hotel is a good idea.", he finally said and wrapped his left arm around Chris' back a second time this evening to steady himself on the way back to their hotel.  
   
It took them some time to open the door to Tom's hotel room because Tom didn't remember where he put the key card. Luckily it was late enough to not accidentally meet someone on the floors when they tried to open the door, bodies still pressed together to steady each other.  
   
Finally in the room, Tom managed to get rid of his slightly dirty shirt and attempted to brush his teeth. When he came back from the bathroom, he walked over to Chris who stood in the middle of the room and looked slightly uncomfortable. The thought about going back to his own room crossed his mind for a second.  
   
"What now?", he asked, hardly audible. He laughed when Tom failed to walk straight and bumped his right thigh into a table. Despite the walk on the fresh air and Tom's incident, they both were still drunk. Tom still more than Chris, although the effect of the drug slowly seemed to stop.  
   
"I don't know.", Tom said and suddenly pressed himself against Chris, his fingers playing with Chris' hair again. "We could..." His hiccup came back and Chris had to laugh once more. "We could continue..." He didn't finish his sentence when Chris caught him in a kiss and they both stumbled over to the bed and fell right into it.  
   
It only took them a couple of seconds until Tom was lying half-dressed on top of Chris, gently snoring into Chris' left ear. It didn't took Chris long to pass out soon, either.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was quite nervous about posting this.  
> (Maybe I'm thinking about writing a sequel. Just maybe.)


End file.
